Orang Jahat
by Die ara
Summary: "Aku orang jahat lho ...", "Aku akan membebaskanmu, tapi dengan syarat ...", "... Mngkin secangkir teh bisa menghangatkanmu" My first fanfic/Typo/Bad Sum/RnR/Butuh Bimbingan.
Hujan lebat mengguyur konoha malam ini. Terlihat seorang pemuda keluar dari sebuah gedung perusahan. Pertanda dia baru pulang dari pekerjaannya. Pemuda tampan dengan setelan kemeja merah dan dasi hitam sedikit dilonggarkan, dan jas yang di buat tudung untuk melindungi rintik hujan. Dia terlihat menuju menuju mobil yang menunggu di depan gedung.

"Haah ... cuaca akhir-akhir ini buruk sekali _ne_ , kakashi- _nii_?" bilang pemuda tersebut kepada sang sopir.

"Heheh ... benar sekali tuan muda." jawab seorang pria yang bernama Kakashi tersebut.

"Ya sudah ... ayo pulang! Aku benar-benar lelah." keluh pemuda yang di ketahui bernama Namikaze Naruto. Pemuda 22 tahun, beriris safir cerah nan sejuk, berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit tan serta tiga garis tipis di masing-masing pipinya. Menambah kesan tampan dan berkharisma pemuda tersebut.

"Baik .." jawab Kakashi serta menstater mobilnya dan menjalankanya di jalan yang lumayan sepi. Maklum saja sekarang sudah jam 11 malam.

Naruto menyandarkan kepalanya dan memejamkan mata. Menikmati suara hujan yang tak kunjung redah sedari tadi. Ketika membuka mata dia tak sengaja menangkap siluet seorang gadis memakai dress putih selutut di pinggir jalan. Mendongakkan kepalanya serta merentangkan tangannya. Dari jauh terlihat seakan gadis tersebut sedang menikmati hujan. Tapi bila di teliti dari dekat, terlihat wajah sendu gadis tersebut. Air mata yang terus mengalir, yang entah kenapa hujan tak mampu meyamarkannya.

Setelah melewati gadis tersebut Naruto menyuruh Kakashi berhenti. "Kakashi- _nii_ ... Tolong berhenti sebentar."

"Baik . ." jawab Kakashi.

Naruto langsung keluar dan berlalri kearah gadis tersebut. Tak perduli hujan yang mengguyur tubuhnya. Dan teriakkan Kakashi yang menyuruh tuan mudanya memakai payung.

Setelah sampai di depan gadis tersebut, Naruto memandangi gadis tersebut yang sedang menunduk. Dia seakan tak menyadari keberadaan Naruto.

Naruto menyapa "Hai .." sambil tersenyum.

Gadis tersebut mendongak menatap kosong ke arah Naruto.

"Kenapa kamu ada di luar hujan-hujan begini, ini sudah malam." gadis tersebut tidak menjawab dan terus menatap kosong ke arah Naruto

"Rumahmu dimana ?" gadis tersebut menunduk dan menggeleng lemah.

Naruto mengernyit heran. Tapi tidak lama dia tersenyum dan mengulurkan tangan "Ayo ikut aku .. mungkin secangkir teh bisa menghangatkanmu."

Gadis tersebut kembali menatap Naruto dengan pandangan seakan bertanya " _Kau siapa_ ?"

Naruto terdiam sebentar, terpanah akan paras gadis tersebut. Rambut panjang indigo, wajah putih bersih, dan iris lavender yang begitu indah di mata Naruto. Entah kenapa tadi dia tidak menyadari paras cantik itu. Mungkin tersembunyi di balik wajah sendunya. Ya mungkin.

Naruto tersadar dan menjawab "Aku .. " memberi jeda "Aku orang jahat .." seraya tersenyum geli.

Gadis tersebut sedikit tersentak. Bukan tersentak takut, tapi karna aura yang begitu hangat dari pemuda di depannya. Senyum yang begitu menawan dan sejuk di matanya.

Pelahan sudut bibir sang gadis tertarik. Dan tersenyum lebar untuk pertama kalinya selama hidup. Dan untuk pertama kalinya hatinya menghangat.

Naruto terapanah sekali lagi, senyum yang begitu indah yang entah kenapa membuat hatinya berdebar. Tapi langsung tersadar saat sang gadis menyambut tangannya. Naruto tersenyum dan menarik sang gadis ke mobil.

Di dalam mobil "Kakashi- _nii_ ... tolong ambilkan handuk." pinta Naruto.

Kakashi menurut dan segera mengambil handuk di laci mobil. Dan memberikan kepada Naruto. Tak lupa menjalankan mobilnya kembali.

Naruto memberikan kepada gadis di sampingnya "ini umm .." , "Hinata .." potong gadis tersebut memberitahukan namanya.

Naruto tersenyum "ini Hinata- _san_ .. agar tidak kedinginan."

Hinata tersenyum menerima handuk tersebut " _arigatou_ ..".

Setelah selesai Hinata memberikannya kepada Naruto. Naruto menerima dan menaruh di sampingnya.

Hinata menatap bingung "Anda tidak memakainya _etto_ umm .." , "Naruto .." potong Naruto tersenyum.

"Anda tidak memakainya Naruto- _san_?.. nanti anda juga kedinginan." tutur Hinata.

"Bolehkah .. ?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengernyit bingung, tidak lama dia tersenyum mengerti dan mengangguk mengiyakan.

Naruto tersenyum serta mengambil handuk dan menggosok rambutnya perlahan.

.

Setelah sampai di kediaman namikaze Naruto turun dan masuk ke rumah besar bergaya eropa tersebut. Tak lupa menuntun Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Setelah sampai di salah satu kamar " _ne_ Hinata- _chan_ .. bolehkah aku panggil begitu ?" tanya Naruto. Hinata hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"ini kamar sepupuku, dia jarang tinggal di sini, kamu mandi dulu dan kalau sudah pilih saja baju yang ada di lemari itu .." bilang Naruto serta menunjuk lemari yang ada di kamar tersebut. "anggap saja rumah sendiri."

" _Arigatou gozaimazu_ Naruto- _san_ , maaf merepotkan anda." tutur Hinata serta membungkuk 90 derajat.

"mah .. tidak perlu seformal itu Hinata- _chan_ , dan panggil Naruto saja."

"Baiklah Naruto- _kun_." kata Hinata tersenyum.

"heheh .. begitu lebih baik." balas Naruto.

"Yasudah .. Aku tinggal Hinata- _chan_ ..." Hinata mengangguk.

" _Oyasumi_ ..."

" _Oyasuminasai_." balas Hinata tersenyum.

.

Pagi hari Hinata bangun dari tidurnya. Dia mengerjap mata pelan sambil mengingat kejadian yang menimpa semalam. Dia tersenyum mengingat pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut.

Dia bangun dan menuju kamar mandi. Mencuci muka sebentar dan memandangi bayangan di cermin depannya. Dia teringat kehidupan yang dialaminya selama ini. Air mata menetes dari matanya. Menandakan betapa perihnya kehidupan yang dijalaninya.

Tok.. Tok.. Tok

Ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Hinata. Buru-buru dia mengusap air matanya dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Membuka pintu dia melihat seorang wanita berpakaian pelayan.

"Anda di tunggu Naruto- _sama_ di ruang makan nona." ujar pelayan tersebut.

"Baiklah aku ke sana." kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Pelayan tersebut membungkuk dan pergi dari hadapan Hinata.

Hinata bersiap sebentar dan pergi ke ruang makan di mana sudah ada Naruto di sana.

"ahh ... Hinata- _chan_ duduklah !. Bagaimana tidurmu semalam ?" tanya Naruto.

"Nyenyak Naruto- _kun ._.. Naruto- _kun_ sendiri ?" jawab Hinata tersenyum.

"Seperti biasa heheheh ... Ayo makan, kamu pasti lapar. Kamu tinggal saja di rumah ini tidak apa-apa. Apa kamu keberatan ?"

"Apa tidak merepotkan Naruto- _kun_ ?, apa orang tua Naruto- _kun_ mengizinkan ?"

"Tidak tentu saja Hinata- _chan_ ... lagi pula aku punya teman nantinya. Disini isi orang dewasa semua. Dan orang tuaku sudah meninggal. Tapi aku yakin mereka pasti mengizinkannya."

"Maaf ..." kata Hinata bersalah bertanya tentang orang tua Naruto.

"Tidak apa-apa kok ... apa kamu mau Hinata _-chan_ ?."

Hinata mengangguk " _arigatou_ Naruto- _kun_ ... _Hontou ni arigtou_."

"Sudahlah ... nahh ayo makan Hinata- _chan_."

" _itadakimasu_." ucap merka bersamaan dan mulai makan.

Selang berapa lama mereka sudah selesai makan Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman belakang. Mereka duduk di kursi yang ada di taman tersebut.

" Hinata- _chan_.. " Hinata menoleh ke arah Naruto, "ceritakan tentangmu, kenapa kamu ada di situ kemarin ?"

Hinata awalnya ragu untuk menjawab. Tapi dia juga ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya. Sudah lama Hinata tidak berbicara dengan orang seperti ini. Akhirnya dia menceritakan semua kepada Naruto.

"1 tahun yang lalu, waktu aku, ayah, dan ibu pulang dari luar kota ... di jalan kami kecelakaan, yang menewaskan kedua orang tuaku ... " Hinata meneteskan air mata mengingat orang tuanya "aku tinggal sendiri. Awalnya kak neji kakak sepupuku menawariku tinggal bersamanya, tapi aku menolak, aku tidak mau merepotkannya, aku juga ingin mandiri. Sempat dia bersikeras, tapi akhirnya dia mengizinkanku. Aku juga tetap kerja seperti biasa di cafe tempatku kerja sebelumnya. Sampai kejadian itu ... "

 _Flashback on_

 _Hinata pulang dari tempat kerjanya tepat pukul 10 malam. Dia berjalan menyusuri gang menuju jalan raya._

 _Hinata di hadang 1 preman di depannya. Dia berbalik ingin lari, tapi di belakangnya juga ada 1 preman yang menghadang Hinata._

 _"Aa-apa mau kalian ..." Hinata memandang takut kedua preman tersebut._

 _"hahaha , , mau bermain sebentar nona cantik" kata salah satu preman mendekat ke arah Hinata._

 _Hinata mundur ketakutan. Tapi sial dia malah menuju gan kecil buntu._

 _"Kau tidak bisa kemana-mana nona cantik ..."_

 _"To- tolong lepaskan aku ... hiks a-aku mo-mohon hiks hiks." Hinata terisak sambil terus mundur. Dan akhirnya dia sampai tembok di belakangnya._

 _"hahahah ... sudah kubilang kau tidak bisa kemana-mana nona."_

 _"Pegangi dia!" perintah pereman tersebut ke temannya._

 _Salah satu pereman tersebut memegangi Hinata dan menyingkap rok yang di pakai Hinata._

 _"TOLONG ... hiks hiks." Hinata berteriak "bunuh saja aku hiks .. hiks a-aku mohon .. hiks bu-bunuh saja aku"_

 _Pereman tersebut tidak menggubris dan memulai aksinya memperkosa Hinata._

 _Flashback of_

" ... hiks hiks hiks." Hinata terus menangis di depan Naruto. Tidak bisa melanjutkan ceritanya.

Naruto yang mendengar dan melihat Hinata menangis mengepalkan tangannya erat. Tapi emosinya ditahan dan menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya. Didekapnya Hinata erat.

" hiks .. hiks aku .. hiks a-aku kotor hiks." Hinata terus menangis di dekapan Naruto, sampai Naruto merasakan kemejanya basah karna air mata Hinata. Naruto hanya mengelus punggung Hinata pelan menenangkannya.

Selang beberapa lama Hinata akhirnya tenang. Naruto menghapus air mata Hinata dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sudah baikkan ?" Hinata mengangguk lemah.

Naruto mengacak rambut hinata pelan dan tertawa geli "wajahmu begitu lucu kau tau."

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu wajahnya memanas dan mengalihkan wajahnya, merasa sebal Naruto mengejeknya.

" _Mou_ .. Naruto- _kun_ jangan mengejekku." rajuk Hinata yang malah menggemaskan di mata Naruto.

Naruto ketawa semakin menjadi-jadi. Hinata malah semakin sebal. Tapi sudut bibirnya ditarik ke atas, tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa hatinya menghangat. Kesedihan yang tadi di alaminya sirna entah kemana.

"hehe ... _gomen_ Hinata- _chan_." tawa Naruto berhenti, mengusap air matanya yang keluar karena tertawa.

Hinata hanya melirik sekilas tidak mau menatap Naruto karna wajahnya masih merona.

Naruto yang melihatnya hanya tersenyum. Hatinya berdebar sekali lagi. Dia tidak begitu bodoh untuk menyadarinya. Ya ... Naruto mencintainya. Cinta sejak pandangan pertama.

Terlintas ide dikepala Naruto.

" _gomen ne_ Hinata- _chan_..." Naruto menarik lembut tangan Hinata.

"Ayo ikut aku." Hinata berdiri ikut kemana Naruto membawanya.

Naruto masuk ke dalam rumah. Berjalan ke belakang dan berhenti di depan ruangan. Naruto membuka pintu. Nampak di dalamnya, ruangan yang berisi barang-barang yang tak terpakai. Dengan kata lain ruangan itu adalah gudang.

Hinata mengernyit bingung. " _kenapa Naruto-kun membawaku ke sini_ " pikirnya.

Naruto mengambil kursi dan mendudukkan Hinata di kursi itu. Hinata semakin dibuat bingung ketika Naruto membawa tali.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan Naruto- _kun_ ?" Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Hinata, seraya mengedipkan matanya di depan wajah Hinata yang hanya berjarak 5 cm.

Hinata yang di perlakukan seperti itu sontak wajahnya langsung memerah.

Tapi tidak berselang lama ketika merasakan kakinya diikat oleh Naruto. Dan sekaran Naruto pindah ke belakang Hinata dan mengikat tangan Hinata di belakang kursi.

Hinata hanya diam saja. Entah kenapa dia tidak merasa takut diikat seperti ini. Yang jelas-jelas Naruto tengah menyekapnya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling, seakan mencari sesuatu. Setelah menemukan apa yang dimaksud segera di mengambilnya. Yang ternyata adalah tongkat baseball.

Naruto berjalan ke arah pintu dan menguncinya. Setelah itu dia bersandar di daun pintu dengan salah satu tangannya di masukkan dalam saku.

"ehemm..." Naruto berdehem sambil bergaya ala orang penjahat.

Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dalam hati ia tertawa geli melihat gaya Naruto yang entah kenapa di matanya sama sekali tidak membuatnya seperti penjahat.

"Hai Nona ..." Naruto berbicara seraya berjalan perlahan ke arah Hinata. Tidak lupa sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan tongkat baseball di tangannya.

"Aku orang jahat lho .." aku Naruto setelah sampai di depan hinata.

Hinata dalam hati menahan tawa dengan ucapan Naruto. " _mana ada orang jahat mengaku seperti itu Naruto-kun."_ . Tapi dia menahan tawanya. Hinata ingin ikut permainan Naruto seperti apa.

"Aku akan membebaskanmu ... " Naruto berbicara sambil berjalan memutari Hinata.

"Tapi dengan syarat ... " ujar Naruto yang sekarang berhenti tepat di hadapan Hinata.

"Apa syaratnya tuan ?" tannya Hinata mengikuti permainan Naruto.

Naruto berjongkok di depan Hinata, dengan tangan yang bertumpu di tongkatnya.

Naruto menatap intens iris Hinata. Dengan Hinata yang juga tak mau kalah. Lama mereka saling menyelam di kedalaman iris sang lawan.

"Menikahlah denganku ..." Naruto berucap pasti tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Deg

Mata hinata membulat bergetar. Tidak percaya akan apa yang di dengar. Tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari iris safir di depannya. " _m-mata itu ... mata itu ... mata yang penuh ketulusan dan kesungguhan, mata yang memancarkan permohonan kuat_." batin Hinata terus menerus.

"N-na-naru ... N-naruto- _kun_ , k-kau bercanda k-kan ?" ucap Hinata terbata tak percaya.

Naruto hanya menggeleng dan tersenyum.

"Tidak Hinata- _chan_ ... " jeda Naruto "... Aku mencintaimu."

Deg Deg

Lagi mata Hinata membulat. Kali ini dengan jantung berdetak cepat, serta air yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya.

"Aku mencintaimu Hinata- _chan_ ... Tak perduli bagaimana dirimu, tak perduli masa lalumu, tak perduli apa statusmu ... " ucap Naruto tanpa melepas pandangannya barang sedetik dari tadi "yang aku tau ... aku sekarang berada di hadapan wanita luar biasa, wanita kuat, wanita yang terang-terangan mencuri hatiku ... wanita yang aku inginkan menjadi pendampingku detik ini juga .. wanita yang membuatku berjanji tidak akan pernah membiarkannya bersedih, berjanji tidak akan membuatnya hancur untuk yang kedua kali ..."

Hinata tak kuasa membendung air matanya lagi.

"... Hinata- _chan_ ... menikahlah denganku." pinta Naruto sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata yang sudah dilepaskan ikatannya.

Nampaknya itu kesalahan bagi Naruto. Karena Hinata langsung mendekap Naruto begitu erat.

"huwaaa .. hiks hiks huwaaaa hiks .. N-naru hiks hiks huwaaa .." pecah sudah tangisan Hinata. Mendekap Naruto erat, Naruto juga balas memeluk erat Hinata.

Setelah lama Hinata menangis dan sudah tenang, dia menarik tubuhnya dari Naruto. Memandangi Naruto intens.

"N-na-naru ?" panggil Hinata dengan tangan yang masih melingkar di leher Naruto. Dengan jarak yang begitu dekat, sampai mereka bisa merasakan deru nafas masing-masing.

"Ya ...?" jawab Naruto lembut.

"K-kau serius ? ..." , " ... Sangat".

"Kau menerimaku ?..." , "... Tentu''.

"K-kau tau kan, kalau aku kot-mmphh ..." belum sempat melanjutkan ucapannya, Naruto sudah membungkam bibir Hinata dengan bibirnya.

Awalnya Hinata terkejut, tapi setelahnya memejamkan matanya perlahan. Menarik kepala Naruto, memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Lama mereka seperti itu. Tidak ada lumatan atau pergerakan lain. Hanya bibir yang menempel dalam. Seakan mereka masih mengecap cinta masing-masing.

Naruto melepaskan pangutan bibirnya. Memandangi Hinata dan menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak ... jangan bicara seperti itu lagi ..." kata Naruto sambil mengelus pipi gembil Hinata. "... Kau wanitaku ... wanita suciku."

Mencium lama pipi Hinata, dan menariknya ke dalam pelukannya sekali lagi.

" _Arigatou_ ... _arigatou_ Naruto- _kun_ ..." gumam Hinata sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. "... Aku juga ..."

"Aku juga mencintaimu ... sangat."

END

.

.

.

Omake

Mereka tidak sadar jika di luar para pelayan sedang menangis sesenggukan. Mereka menguping pembincaraan Naruto dan Hinata. Pasalnya mereka penasaran mengapa tuan mudanya membawa _teman_ perempuannya ke dalam gudang.

Bahkaan Kakashi tersenyum simpul di balik maskernya. " _Anda sudah besar tuan muda_ " batin kakashi.


End file.
